world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
040315 Beau Miloko
chessAficionado CA began pestering timidTheurge TT at 01:14 -- 01:14 CA: Miloko, are you available right now?... 01:15 TT: s-sure? w-what's up? 01:15 CA: I have a surprise for you. It's been left in the commisary, please go there as soon as you are able... 01:17 TT: o-okay? I'll go t-there s-straight a-away? 01:17 TT: ----------------------------------------------------------------- 01:18 TT: Miloko enters the commisary, looking around for her surprise 01:19 CA: Sitting at one of the tables is a young man in the orange garbs of a god teir. He bears a striking resemblence to Queen Beau. When he sees her, he smiles and waves her over... 01:22 TT: Miloko blinks confusedly at the strange man before shyly approaching 01:23 CA: Once Miloko is close enough to speak to comfortably, he smiles again. "Miloko, it is nice to meet you in person. I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Beau."... 01:24 TT: "w-what?" 01:25 CA: "chessAficionado?"... 01:26 CA: "I am the surprise, because I am on the base now. ..Surprise."... 01:26 TT: "how?" 01:26 TT: "and w-when?" 01:27 CA: "Just recently, when Meouet revealed her.. plan to us. She attacked the ark, and Libby helped me escape."... 01:28 TT: "oh my g-gods? and y-you're a-alright?" 01:28 CA: "Yes Ma'am, not a scratch on me."... 01:30 TT: "I c-can't b-believe it?" 01:31 TT: "y-you're a-actually h-here?" 01:34 CA: He chuckles. "It's hard for me to believe too. Are you alright?"... 01:35 TT: "j-just in s-shock?" 01:38 CA: "Oh, I wanted to ask you, would it be alright if I occupied the queen's room? I wouldn't want to do it without her children's grace."... 01:39 TT: "s-sure, t-that's j-just d-down the h-hall f-from my r-room? and I'd be c-completely f-fine w-with you s-staying t-there?" 01:40 TT: "...f-father?" 01:41 CA: "That's great!" He smiles... 01:41 CA: "Yes?"... 01:42 TT: "can I hug you?" 01:43 CA: He chuckles, opening his arms, and wrapping Miloko in a hug.... 01:44 TT: "I'm so g-glad y-you're h-here?" 01:45 CA: "I'm glad that I'm here with you, Miloko, and your siblings."... 01:46 TT: "oh, s-speaking of? d-does R-Rubi k-know y-you're on b-base?" 01:47 CA: "Not yet, I was planning on talking to you both at once, but I couldn't seem to get you both online at once."... 01:48 CA: "I will try to speak to her and Jack as soon as possible though."... 01:52 TT: "oh w-well, a-after you t-talk w-with her? I'd be up for m-maybe d-doing s-something t-together? as a f-family?" 01:53 CA: "I'd love to do that"... 01:54 TT: "r-really? w-what w-would you w-want to do?" 01:57 CA: "Well, we could have a family meal, or we could watch films, there is much we can do."... 01:59 TT: "w-well, w-whatever we do, I'd be h-happy j-just d-doing it w-with you?" 02:09 CA: "And I'll be glad to be there with you too, especially when it draws near to your special day."... -- timidTheurge TT is now an idle chum! -- 02:15 TT: "t-thanks?" 02:16 TT: "it's b-been a w-while s-since s-something s-solely g-good has h-happened?" 02:16 CA: "Yes, I look forward to it greatly."... 02:17 TT: "y-yeah? I'm r-really n-nervous?" 02:17 TT: "but r-really e-excited too?" 02:22 CA: "Don't worry, you'll have luck on your side. Do you have any idea when the wedding will be?"... 02:23 TT: "not yet? but I was h-hoping to m-maybe do it a-after the n-next set of w-worlds?" 02:26 CA: "Ah, that sounds great. Do you know what worlds you are going to?"... 02:27 TT: "w-well, the c-concensus s-seems to be S-Sorser's? ... and m-mine?" 02:31 CA: "Oh, I see, well, I wish you good luck Miloko. Leading the team on your world is sure to help your growth as a Maid of Rage."... 02:32 TT: "umm? did you not get the m-message I s-sent out?" 02:33 CA: "Is this about that memo that I apparantly missed, because, yes, I did not get a message."... 02:34 TT: "w-well, w-whatever? the t-truth is, I'm not a M-Maid?" 02:36 CA: "O-Oh, then you are a..?"... 02:36 TT: "a M-Muse?" 02:38 CA: "A muse.." Beau's face flashes with concern, but it soon relaxes. "Well then, let me correct myself. Leading your team on your world is sure to help you as a Muse of Rage. And, if I may say, if there is anyone in this game I would trust with the powers of a master class, it would be you."... 02:38 TT: "t-that m-makes one of us?" 02:41 CA: "I understand that it is scary, but I truly believe you will be able to control it."... 02:43 TT: "h-hopefully? but t-that's why w-we're d-doing my w-world? to t-train me b-before s-someone g-gets h-hurt?" 02:44 TT: "oh, one l-last t-thing? w-would you h-happen to k-know K-Kolena N-Nuntak?" 02:44 CA: "Oh, yes, I have been teaching her the ins and outs of the light aspect. Why?"... 02:46 TT: "ahh, j-just w-wondering if you w-were h-helping her yet? she c-could v-very w-well b-benefit f-from the e-experience of a v-veteran L-Light p-player?" 02:50 CA: "Yes, as far as I've seen, she has grasped the concept quite easily. I will keep my eye on her, if you think she needs the guidance."... 02:51 TT: "t-there is l-likely s-still p-plenty she c-could l-learn t-though?" 02:55 CA: "There always is, I will speak to her as soon as I get the chance."... 02:59 TT: "a-alright? w-well, it is n-nice to k-know you are h-here? but I h-have s-some p-preparations to m-make b-before we h-head out? so I'll see you l-later?" 03:00 CA: "See you later Miloko. Oh and, don't spoil the surprise for Rubi or Jack, it is still a surprise after all." Beau gives her another quick hug, before leaving the commisary....